Mint fragrancF
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Tatsuya llega del trabajo encontrándose con su amado. Pasen y lean.


**Un oneshot de Tatsuya y Ryuuji en el AU : Ares no Tenbin. Espero sea dela grado ya tenía tiempo queriendo hacer un fic así.**

 _Mint fragrance_

Tras un día de trabajo Tatsuya regreso a casa un poco tarde pues bien antes había ido con Hiroto a una reunión con su padre, a su regreso a su departamento se adentró mirando el lugar un tanto silencioso, al llegar a la cocina miró no hace mucho la mesa fue puesta y fue a la habitación encontrando la puerta del baño un poco entreabierta así que sin mucho titubeo dejó su maletín y todo lo que se pudieran mojar y fue a la regadera para darse un baño encontrándose a un moreno dentro de la regadera quien enjuagaba su cabello hasta hacer lo notara abriendo la puerta de cristal del cancel.

-¿hay espacio para mí en esa tina?-

-Tatsuya, ya salgo, solo termino de bañarme- hablaba mientras terminaba de lavar su cabello-

-mejor yo entro y ahorramos un poco este mes-

-pero te mojaras- notando la camisa y su pantalón-

-eso quiero, más al verte- sonriendo pícaramente-

-claro dame más trabajo- sonrojado-

-bien pues quítame la ropa-

Ryuuji miro a Tatsuya entrar y buscar besarlo dejando un beso en sus labios y pasar al cuello, mientras Tatsuya intentaba llenarlo de besos el moreno logró abrir y quitarle esa camisa empapada como llena de espuma del shampoo, bajo tras zafarse de las manos de Tatsuya y abrió como bajo con todo su pantalón esa ropa interior que estaba empapado y botarlos afuera junto a la camisa y cerrar el cancel para que el agua no siguiera mojando el piso, al regresar la mirada miro este estaba erguido de cierta parte.

-alguien se calentó con el baño-

-tú eres el culpable-

-¿cómo que soy el culpable?-

-te diré lo obvio, eres tan atractivo que provocas en mí una gran reacción al querer encerrarte solo para mí, al verte así solo me incitas a querer hacerlo, claro que no solo te amo por tu atractivo visual sino por tu inteligencia y elegancia trabajando-

-sabes cómo lavar la mente de las personas y más la mía, ¿no?

-no solo eso-

Tatsuya beso a Ryuuji y tras estar ambos desnudos en la regadera no dudó y tomó el cuerpo de su amado moreno, deslizó sus manos por su cuerpo para jugar con el trasero de este provocando este se pegara a él y mientras más manipulaba a su amado y besaba esos labios empezaba a temblar de placer, dio vuelta a este y mirando su espalda tras apoyarlo al muro se adentró en él mientras se apoyaba , estaba excitado que no quería titubear, comenzó a embestir, tomando su cadera con una mano y la otra en el miembro del moreno masturbándole provocando un gran placer en él el cual mostraba al gemir , ambos estaban excitados provocando ambos terminarán corriéndose y tras salir de este sus respectivas marcas cayeron junto a las gotas del agua caliente, después solo siguieron en besos y caricias hasta repetir con una felación por parte de Ryuuji a Tatsuya para repetir esos besos, más de Tatsuya al cuerpo de su Ryuuji, tras ese momento, se dieron un baño ayudando al otro con su cabello y espalda, en especial Tatsuya que quería lavar el cabello de su pareja y oler esa fragancia que le gustaba de su shampoo y dejaba en su almohada, aunque no era el único al que le gustaba ese aroma dulce impregnado en la almohada o en la ropa pues a Ryuuji le gustaba ese shampoo de Tatsuya que si debía matar a alguien por comprarlo lo haría aunque se conseguía en cualquier departamento así como esa colonia de marca, cada uno tenía algo que le gustaba del otro.

Después de un baño en pareja, llenaron la tina y se quedaron en está, dentro del agua caliente relajándose un poco del día laborar y su momento.

Estando juntos en la tina que era bastante grande pero querrían la cercanía del otro pues ese día no se habían visto, Tatsuya estuvo fuera en reuniones desde que salió de casa y Ryuuji se encargó del trabajo que sus jefes le dieron tras no estar ese día.

-dime por qué me has recibido así- abrazándolo-

-yo, tú has venido y entrado sin intención de irte- mirándole-

-te diré que sí, pensando te preparabas para mí- recargando su cabeza en el hombro de este-

-para tu información tras terminar la cena note me había ensuciado y pensé en darme un baño para colocarme la piyama-

-comprendo-

-ahora la cena estará fría-

-se puede comer, como todo lo tuyo, quiero decir tu deliciosa comida-

-tonto-

Ryuuji un poco ruborizado intento darle la espalda, pero este lo tomo para darle un largo beso, pero para no repetir postre Ryuuji se alejó un poco de su amado.

-probemos esa comida ahora-

-bien, pero sin postre- sonrojado-

-ya que, será mañana- besándole-

Tras estar un rato hasta que el vapor del agua se terminó, salieron de la tina, tomando una bata cada uno vaciando el agua a antes de salir, tras ir a su habitación y ponerse ropa más cómoda, ambos se colocaron la pijama. Tatsuya limpio un poco el agua que salió de la regadera y tina, mientras Ryuuji calentaba la cena.

Mientras Tatsuya ponía todo en orden miro ese shampoo que su amado usaba, el aroma a menta y lavanda no solo en el shampoo sino su colonia que le gustaba y le hacía sentir relajado cuando por la noche esa cabellera estaba cercas a él, no muy distinto a su gusto por su colonia, perfume y shampoo que su pareja le regaló y gustaba de lavanda y piña. Tan diferentes pero al final con un gusto muy igual por ello a Tatsuya el único que le gustaba era Ryuuji, como persona era genial, como pareja era perfecto y como amante era fantástico y lo amaba.


End file.
